CaptainSwan
by EmmaSwanJones
Summary: one-shot post 1er rendez-vous Killian/Emma


***Avertissement: Les personnages appartiennent à Adam Horrowitz et Edward Kitsis**

** Premier rendez-vou****s (se situant après le 4X03)**_**  
**_

**Killan remonta le col de sa veste en cuir et scruta les alentours. Emma lui avait dit 8 heures donc elle ne saurait tarder. Il se sentait nerveux, ce qui n'était pas dans son caractère. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire grand chose pour passer une agréable soirée avec une fille. Elles venaient à lui, tout simplement. Mais là tout était différent car il était amoureux. Follement amoureux. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que leur histoire n'avait pas été de tout repos... Si le véritable amour était facile, ça se saurait.  
**

**C'est alors qu'il la vit. Il retint son souffle et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Emma venait vers lui dans une somptueuse robe noire qui épousait son corps à merveille. Elle portait une légère étole par-dessus et des talons vertigineux lui faisaient des jambes... Oh mon dieu quelles jambes! Il vint à sa rencontre et toucha sa joue du revers de sa main. Elle cligna des yeux, troublée par sa douceur et l'intensité de son regard.  
**

**-Melle Swan, vous êtes.. magnifique  
**

**Il l'embrassa tendrement mais Emma encercla aussitôt sa nuque avec ses bras et répondit à son baiser avec une passion dévorante.**

**-Emma...Il faut que je garde un minimum de self-control si tu veux qu'on entre dans ce restaurant.**

**Elle répondit d'un petit rire cristallin.**

**-C'est que vous êtes diablement beau dans cette nouvelle veste, Capitaine...**

**Il embrassa doucement la main de la jeune femme et murmura:**

**-Allons-y, je suis affamé...**

**Ils échangèrent un regard d'une intensité prometteuse et entrèrent main dans la main dans le restaurant.**

* * *

**Killian avait passé un bras autour des épaules d'Emma et ils marchaient doucement en direction de leurs chambres, profitant de la douceur de la soirée. La démarche de la jeune femme était mal assurée et Killian resserra son étreinte.**

**-Peut-être devrais-je te porter, tu ne crois pas? lui fit-il remarquer, moqueur**

**-Pas du tout!**

**Et c'est alors qu'elle trébucha et Killian la saisit plus fermement par la taille.**

**-Vraiment? ironisa-t-il**

**-Si tu veux te rapprocher de moi, il n'y a qu'à demander...**

**Killian haussa un sourcil et lui sourit.**

**-Emma, chérie, tu as un peu trop bu je crois...**

**-Pas du tout! répéta-t-elle**

**Elle stoppa pour lui faire face. Puis elle passa les bras autour de son cou et se serra contre lui. Le coeur de Killian s"emballa. Les yeux d'Emma ne brillaient pas seulement à cause de l'alcool. Bon sang, qu'elle est belle, pensa-t-il.  
**

**-J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée...**

**-Moi aussi, répondit-il en prenant son menton entre deux doigts**

**Et il l'embrassa tendrement mais Emma s'agrippa fébrilement à son cou et il perdit la tête. Il approfondit le baiser et passa une main dans ses cheveux. La jeune femme passa une main sur son torse et joua avec les boutons de sa chemise. Il mit fin à leur étreinte à contre coeur. **

**-Killian... protesta-t-elle**

**Il se mit à rire et sans plus de cérémonie, la souleva dans les airs pour la porter dans ses bras.**

**-Vous êtes complètement saoule, Melle Swan**

**Cette fois elle ne protesta pas et posant la tête dans le creux de son cou, elle ferma le yeux. Il sourit. Il savait qu'elle était encore bouleversée et fragile quant au fait de lui ouvrir son coeur et il ne voulait pas la brusquer.**

**Arrivés dans la chambre d'Emma, il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie. Il lui ôta son étole ainsi que ses chaussures, non sans difficultés, et déposa le tout sur une chaise. Il l'allongea sur le lit et la couvrit avec une couverture. Il allait s'en aller quand Emma saisit son bras.**

**-Killian, reste, murmura-t-elle les yeux mi-clos**

**-Swan, chérie, la résistance d'un homme a ses limites, plaisanta-t-il  
**

**-Reste... supplia-t-elle**

**Elle pouvait être diablement adorable, comment résister? Il ôta sa veste et ses chaussures et s'allongea près d'elle. Elle s'était déjà rendormie. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage.**

**-Bonne nuit, ma princesse, murmura-t-il**

**Et il ferma les yeux.**

* * *

**Emma ouvrit les yeux et mit une seconde à réaliser où elle était. Elle passa les mains sur son visage et soupira. Et elle avait mal à la tête.. Elle constata alors qu'elle avait dormi toute habillée. Oui, Killian m'a raccompagnée, se souvint-elle. C'est ça... Elle se redressa, s'assit au bord du lit et décida d'aller prendre une douche pour se rafraichir les idées.  
**

**Quand soudain la porte qui menait à la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Killian apparut. Les cheveux mouillés, en bataille, le torse nu, les pieds nus également, il ne portait que son pantalon. Emma se figea. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux et se mordilla la lèvre malgré elle. Il s'en aperçut et lui adressa un sourire ravageur.**

**-Bonjour, dit-il en refermant la porte.**

**-Bonjour... hum, dis-moi, il s'est passé quoi cette nuit? demanda-t-elle en rougissant  
**

**Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit.**

**-Rien de spécial, répondit-il avec un petit rictus amusé. Si ce n'est que tu t'es effondrée dans mes bras et que je t'ai déposée sur ton lit. Mais c'est tout... ajouta-t-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus  
**

**Emma sentit son sang s'enflammer dans ses veines et se perdit dans l'océan de douceur de ses yeux bleus. Arrête de réfléchir, Emma, s'exhorta-t-elle. Tu en as envie. Et tu aimes cet homme, tout autant qu'il t'aimes. Il donnerais sa vie pour toi, son âme, tout...**

** Elle suivit du regard une gouttelette d'eau qui glissait dans le cou de Killian. Elle se pencha vers lui, toute inhibition envolée. Il parut étonné mais ne bougea pas. Elle posa ses lèvres sur lui, à l'endroit où la perle d'eau achevait de couler. Il frissonna tandis qu'elle continuait à l'embrasser descendant peu à peu vers son nombril.  
**

**-Emma...qu'est-ce que tu fais? haleta-t-il le souffle court**

**Elle releva la tête et sourit.**

**-Je t'embrasse...**

**-ça je vois... mais tu es cert..**

**-Oui, répondit-elle toute peur envolée. Je te veux, Killian...**

**Son aveu le bouleversa.  
**

**-Oh, Swan...**

**Il prit ses lèvres avec avidité et elle gémit en se serrant contre lui. Il perdit la tête et dévora sa bouche. Il passa une main dans son dos et fit glisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Elle se recula un peu et l'aida à retirer le vêtement qui glissa à terre. Puis elle ôta son soutien-gorge et sa poitrine généreuse et parfaite s'offrit à son regard. Il respira plus vite et ses prunelles se noircir de désir. Il caressa un mamelon puis l'autre et referma une main sur l'un de ses sa bouche vint remplacer sa main et elle gémit.  
**

**-Oh, Killian...  
**

**Il l'allongea sur le lit et elle l'attira à lui. Il recouvrit son corps et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il l'embrassa fiévreusement et elle soupira de plaisir quand il caressa d'une main son ventre, descendant toujours plus bas... Son crochet reposait près de sa tête, une mèche blonde délicieusement emmêlée. Elle bougea sensuellement contre ses hanches et il descendit sa main sur le petit triangle qu'elle portait encore. Il joua avec la petite dentelle.**

**-C'est très mignon ce petit truc, susurra-t-il**

**-On appelle ça un string, lui apprit-elle joueuse**

**-Mmm, j'adore...**

**Il l'embrassa dans le cou tandis que sa main faisait descendre le string. Elle souleva son bassin pour lui faciliter la tâche et il envoya balader le morceau de tissu. Elle eut un petit rire et tandis qu'il la contemplait avec un désir fou dans les yeux, elle défit le bouton de son pantalon, le caressant au passage. Son envie d'elle était plus qu'évidente et elle se mordit la lèvre d'excitation. Il étouffa un juron et se débarrassa de ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements en vitesse. Elle se sentit rougir mais ne baissa pas le regard. Dieu qu'il était beau et sexy...**

**Killian ne la quitta pas des yeux, conscient de l'effet qu'il provoquait, et se glissa au-dessus d'elle. Elle soutint son regard, délicieusement excitée.  
**

**-J'ai envie de toi depuis le 1er jour, souffla-t-il contre son cou**

**Le coeur de la jeune femme s'affola délicieusement. Elle fit de son mieux pour répondre d'un ton léger. Sans y parvenir.**

**-J'avais remarqué, répondit-elle d'une voix rauque**

**Il allait ajouter une de ses plaisanteries habituelles mais Emma prit sa bouche avec passion et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Killian répondit à son baiser, sa main plongeant dangereusement bas. Il caressa son pubis et en réponse elle écarta ses jambes pour l'emprisonner entre ses cuisses. Il gronda et continua de la caresser. Il introduit un doigt en elle puis deux et il la sentit fondre dans ses bras. Il voulait la rendre folle de plaisir.  
**

**-Killian... supplia-t-elle  
**

**Si elle se mettait à le supplier, il était perdu... Il reprit ses lèvres et la pénétra, tendrement. Aussitôt elle s'agrippa à son cou,tandis que leurs deux corps s'agitaient l'un contre l'autre. Killian lâcha ses lèvres pour lui mordiller le cou et elle haleta de plus belle. Mais elle comptait bien ne pas rester passive. Elle caressa ses fesses, ses hanches, lui quémandant d'aller plus vite, plus fort... Le plaisir s'intensifia seconde après seconde, leurs deux corps en sueur l'un contre l'autre, cherchant l'harmonie parfaite. Emma sentit qu'elle allait lâcher prise.  
**

**-Killian...**

**-Regarde-moi mon amour...  
**

**Elle se perdit dans le regard d'azur de son amant. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que la jouissance les submerge et qu'ils terminent assouvis et heureux au milieu des draps emmêlés. Ils restèrent un petit moment ainsi, la tête de Killian reposant sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il pouvait entendre combien son coeur battait fort. Leurs souffles se calmèrent peu à peu et Killian leva les yeux vers elle. Il lui sourit, simplement, et embrassa doucement ses lèvres encore rouge d'excitation.**

**-ça c'est ce que j'appelle un merveilleux petit-déjeuner... murmura-t-il**

**Emma pouffa, appréciant cette complicité qui suit les ébats amoureux. Killian aurait voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimait, comme un fou, mais c'était sans doute un peu trop tôt. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer.  
**

**-On va en faire notre menu quotidien, répondit-elle en l'embrassant à son tour, mais plus passionnément, plus ardemment.**

**-Insatiable...**

**Elle se mordit la lèvre, taquine, et il l'attira dans ses bras pour qu'elle s'y blottisse. Ce fut réellement un parfait lendemain de premier rendez-vous... Et l'avenir leur en promettait bien d'autres, malgré les épreuves, les malédictions, ils étaient ensemble et c'était tout ce qui comptait.**


End file.
